Disaster Date 101!
by Hibisha
Summary: What happens when Mikoto suddenly decides to change schools? When President Arisada decides that Megumi isn't good enough for his princess any more? And is Yuujirou actually HELPING Mikoto?
1. The President's Plans

Hibisha: Com'on!

Burn: What happened?

Gazelle: Her strory got deleted….again…

Burn: LOZ!

Hibisha: Its not fair! Why mine?

Burn: Maybe….I got nothing.

Hibisha: So in other words….I got nothing too…and it was such a sweet story.

Burn: You gonna post it again?

Hibisha *evil grin*: You'll see. Anyways, here goes a story about Princess princess.

Burn: You watch weird animes.

Hibisha: I watch you guys raight?

Burn: HEY!

Gazelle: Hibisha doesn't own Princess Princess. BTW, where is stryker?

Hibisha: I DON'T KNOW! SHE WON'T PICK UP THE GOD-DAMN PHONE! WHAT'S THE USE OF KEEPING A CELL IF YOU DON'T USE IT?

Burn: *watches Hibisha storm out of the room to call stry* On with the fic?

* * *

"**The President's Plan"**

"Guys!" Yutaka Mikoto yelled at his friends, Shihoudani Yuujirou and Tohru Konouo. The yellow-hazel eyed blonde and the blue eyed blunette turned around, eyebrows raised quizzically at their pink haired overtly sensitive friend.

"Yes?" Yuujirou, the mean blonde who always made Mikoto's life hell asked.

"I have to tell you something….I-I-I quit being a princess today….." Mikoto said after some hesitation.

"WHAT!" Tohru and Yuujirou yelled. Mikoto flinched.

"Well, yeah I quit….see, I'm changing schools." he said. Both of his so-called friends stared a him.

"Why?" Tohru, who got over the shock first, choked out.

"YEAH, WHY IN HE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU CHANGE SCHOOLS DURNG THE MIDDLE OF THE SEMESTER?" Yuujirou yelled.

"Because," Mikoto said, a blush spreading across his face, "I'm going to school where Megumi-chan goes." Both Tohru and Yuujirou just stared at him.

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDING ME?" Yuujirou yelled, "YOU'RE CHANGING SCHOOL BECAUSE OF HER?" His voice had raised several octaves. Mikoto took a step back but stuck his chin out in defiance.

"Yes." he said simply, "I am." With that, he turned around and left the two of then ogling at him.

**IN THE PRESIDENT'S ROOM:**

"Ahhhh…" President Arisada, the gorgeous blonde with green eyes **(A/N: can anyone say Mark Kruger from Inazuma Eleven?)**, said taking off his fake spectacles, "So you heard." He looked at Tohru and Yuujirou who had just entered the room. He leaned forward with his chin resting on hands.

"Yes we did," Yuujirou said, "How could you even allow that?" Arisada spread his arms in a hopeless gesture.

"I have no power over his decision." President Arisada said sadly, "He already submitted an application."

"B-B-But, isn't there ANYTHING we can do?" Tohru asked. President Arisada's eyes flashed.

"Funny you should ask that." he said, smirking slightly, "The other council members and I decided that since Mikoto has taken this very rash decision due to this _girl_" he said 'girl' as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world, "We decided that if there was NO girl, he wouldn't have to go."

"What are you talking about?" Tohru asked wryly. Yuujirou just listened quietly.

"See, they have a date today at 7:00 pm…we're going to make sure it's the LAST date they ever have." Arisada said simply as if it was obvious.

"You're gonna sabotage their date?" This question was not voiced by either Yuujirou nor Tohru but from a green eyed greenette, who was casually leaning against the wall behind the president's chair. Sakamoto Akira looked at the President.

"You're gonna sabotage their date?" he repeated his question quietly, a look of surprise flitting across his normally gentle face. Arisada didn't even have the decency to shake his head.

"Yes," he said, nodding happily. Tohru, Yuujirou and Akira looked at each other. This could not be a good thing.

**OUTSIDE:**

"What do you think?" Akira asked Toru and Yuujirou on the roof where they had gone after finding out the President's plans.

"I don't like them"

Both Tohru and Akira stared at Yuujirou. This was the first time he had spoken since they had left the President's room. He gave them a grave look.

"Look, as much as Mikoto's a pain in the ass and is the last person I want to see happy," Yuujiou said seriously, "I can't seem to find the President's plan very comforting."

"Oh ho!" Tohru said, his eyes mischievous "Are you _caring _for _Mikoto_?" Yuujirou gave him a dirty look.

"No." he scowled, "I was thinking about the girl." Tohru grinned.

"Yeah right." he said gripping the metallic net surrounding the roof. Akira blinked.

"So what are we going to do?" he questioned.

"We're gonna go and foil the President's plans." Yuujirou said, "See, my hatred for the president overcomes my hatred for Mikoto so…we're helping Mikoto. But here's the deal," he added, his eyes narrowing, "Mikoto can NOT know about the plans…not ours and neither the President's. Got it?" Tohru and Akira nodded.

"I'm so glad we can finally do something nice for Mikoto." Tohru commented as they began to descend down the stair, "He's always the type to help himself and learn from his own mistakes." Yujirou snorted.

"It has always been one of his better qualities." Akira agreed. Yuujirou didn't say anything once again. It seemed as if he was in deep thought

"I got it!" he suddenly yelled. Both Tohru and Akira looked at him.

"Got what?" Tohru, his best friend questioned. Yuujirou looked at his friend impatiently.

"A plan, you total douche-bag!" he mutttered, "Geez, I can't believe I have to work with such incompetent people."

"What is it?" Akira asked, ignoring Yuujirou's previous comment. Yuujirou grinned.

"We follow Mikoto and Megumi on heir date and make sure The President and his beloved fans don't spoil it!" he said excitedly. Slow identical evil grins began forming on the faces of his two friends.

"Perfect!" Akira said happily, "We can counter-act anything they do and make sure the date goes flawlessly." He and the other two boys slapped a high-five. Tohru glanced at his watch.

"It's already 6:00 pm." he said dryly, "Com'om, lets start working on the plan. We have only one hour." The three boys quietly approached the Princess room and after taking comfortable spots in the room, (Tohru relaxed on the revolving chair, Yuujirou sprawled on the bed and Akira sat on the window sill.) they began to device a plan.

**MIKOTO'S P.O.V.:**

I smiled at Megumi from across the table. We were both seated in one of the town's best restaurants, "The Kryptonite". It was owned by a multi-billionaire called Argon Krypton, who was in fact only twenty and had an adopted daughter aged sixteen whom he had christened Zonex Krypton. The Krypton family believed that appearances were everything which is why the restaurant was absolutely breath-taking. It was composed of a large circular hall.

The roof was a huge dome made of white marble and was supported by six large pillars. Intricate vines made of silver wrapped the pillars from top to bottom, seeming so realistic that Mikoto had to stop himself from reaching out and touching one to check whether it was actually a thriving plant or not.

The hall was filled with round tables, covered with silver table cloths and on the tabled, arranged in the most beautiful manner, was golden cutlery. The hall was decorated with large platinum roses, silver tulips and golden banners, which went from one pillar to another. **(A/N: Oh holy shit, I wish I could have my birthday here.) **Large chandeliers lit up the room brightly and hanging from the chandeliers were sparkling diamonds in the shape of tear-drops. Violins provided soft classic soothing tune to help them adjust to the ritzy atmosphere. It was very…..chic. No doubt, Argon's daughter had had a say in the matter whilst designing the hall. Or she could have stolen the plans and made subtle changes. No one really knew.

"So what will you have?" I asked Megumi as she studied the menu. She smiled back at me and my heart started to flutter. Megumi always had this effect on me. She was so god-damn beautiful. She put down the menu and looked at me in the eyes. _Concentrate Mikoto, _I told myself as I began to drown in her warm brown eyes,_ You have to hear what she's saying!_

"I think I'll have the Shrimp Stuffed Sole" **(A/N: -.-" don't even ask) **Megumi said sweetly, "What about you Mikoto-kun?" I had invited Megumi to this place because we were going to celebrate our one-year anniversary together. We had been together for an entire year! I felt like singing. Wait, scratch that! There was no way I hell that I was going to sing in front of Megumi- or anyone else on that matter.

"Me? I think I'll make do with a Swiss steak." I said, putting down the menu as well. The waiter came and we gave our orders. Well, Megumi gave our orders…..I was too busy staring at her. She looked so incredible. Don't get me wrong, Megumi-chan always looked beautiful but today she had out-done herself.

She was wearing a white off-the-shoulder dress which really complimented her hair and skin tone. I couldn't tell where the dress ended and where the skin started at all. Her hair was tied up in an elegant knot and a few strands of her hair were loose and framed her face in soft curls. She was also wearing small golden ear-rings in the shape of little hearts.

She laughed.

"Mikoto-kun," she said, blushing prettily, "You're making me nervous." I quickly averted my eyes, flushing slightly at having been caught whilst staring at her.

"Sorry Megumi-chan." I said, "But I just can't help it. You look so amazing."

"That's the hundredth time you said that since you picked me up." she teased me, her large brown eyes sparkling as her lips curved into a smile. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I just tell it like it is." I said lightly. She beamed at me, giggling softly as pink spots appeared on her cheeks.

"So what did you decide for our drinks?" I questioned Megumi. She smiled sweetly.

"I ordered myself a fruit cocktail for myself and some electric blue lemonade for you." She said, tapping the top of the table with her perfectly polished nails. I found this pretty cute. Suddenly something _blonde _flashed in the corner of my eye. The same blonde that really bothers me in school. I whipped around to face…nothing. There was nothing there. I turned my head and stared at my lap instead.

"Mikoto-kun," Megumi said, her voice filled with concern, "Is something the matter?" I shook my head.

"No, it was nothing." I said.

"It was absolutely nothing." I repeated in a hollow voice, trying to reassure myself more than her.

**END OF P.O.V.**

**MEANWHILE:**

"Where is the President and his fandom?" Tohru whispered to Yuujirou, who had just ducked his head under the table to avoid being seen by Mikoto. They called the rest of the council "The President's fandom" because they always acted so gay around him. Snickering slightly, Tohru looked at Akira who was concentrating on the couple.

"Mikoto really caught the big fish in the lake didn't he?" Akira commented as Megumi giggled slightly at something Mikoto said. Yuujirou scoffed.

"I couldn't even believe it when she kissed him which just freaked me out. What does she see in him?" he commented dryly. **(A/N: I can tell you the answer to that Yuujirou. XD) **

"I found him!" Tohru suddenly interrupted them. Yuujirou looked where Tohru's gaze was fixed. There, seated a couple of tables away from Mikoto and Megumi, were The President and his fandom. Yuujirou felt his muscles tighten. How he loathed the President and his tyrant ways.

_Just you wait Arisada, _Yuujirou thought menacingly, _You're going down. This is a personal challenge._

* * *

Zonex: It sucked bad….ARISADA!

T.O.B.F: I love the president. He's the ultimatum of cool.

Stryker: Go President Arisada! Woohoo!

Hibisha: He's so divine. Not to mention so totally rockin'! I love Mikoto as well!

Gazelle: Isn't this Arisada guy the bad dude?

Hibisha: Yes.

Burn: Then why do you all love him?

Zonex: We love you don't we? And you two aren't exactly the world's happy sunshine buckets.

Burn: I guess…..anyways, plz review.


	2. A Not So Fairy Tale Dream Come True

Hibisha: I don't own Pi Pri! Enjoy!

Zonex: Have fun!

Stryker: On with the fic!

* * *

"**A Not-So-Fairy-Tale-Dream Come True****"**

Mikoto sighed as he waited for their order to arrive. What he didn't know was that the president was telling something to the waiter.

"Look," he said, "I'll pay you 80$ if you mess up their orders." The waiter was baited. But Yuujirou called him aside.

"Look, whatever that guy promised you. I'll pay you double of that!" he hissed, "But the condition is, don't do what he tells you to!" Arisada did NOT miss this.

"Oho!" he thought, "They're going against me! well, two can play at that game!" He motioned the waiter to come to him.

"I'll pay you triple what he offered." he said, "Just do what I told you too." The waiter nodded and saw Tohru beckoning him. He sighed. This was gonna be one long night.

**Meanwhile after two hours:**

"Mikoto-kun." Megumi said, "Maybe we should go somewhere else." He nodded. So far, it had been hours and still no food. Both of them got up and left. Sighing, Mikoto put an arm around Megumi's shoulders.

"Where to?" he asked dejectedly. She smiled at him.

"Don't be down Mikoto-kun. Lets just grab a burger and go watch a movie." Mikoto agreed. Both of them went to Barney' Burger Barn.

"Well," Mikoto thought as the waiter, a cheerful blonde girl whose name tag read "HEATHER" served them burgers, "At least the service here don't suck."

**Back At the Kryptonite restaurant: **

"Tohru!" Akira cried, "They're gone!" Both Yuujrou and Tohru glanced at Mikoto and Megumi's seats…..they were empty. All three of them nodded and left the building knowing that the president and his group weren't far behind. They found both of them in Barney's Burger barn. They entered and hid in one of the booths. Just as the waitress came towards them, Mikoto and Megumi got up to leave.

"Oh no!" Akira said silently, "Hide!" They hid behind their menus as Mikoto and Megumi passed.

"Sorry," Yuujirou told the waitress, "We don't want anything. In-fact, we're leaving." The three of them rushed outside. They followed the couple to the movies.

"Ah!" Tohru said as he watched Mikoto buy tickets, "That sly dog. Taking her to a horror show where he knows she'll get al clingy." Yuujirou smirked.

"You're right!" he said, "Hey look, there's the President!" They watched the President enter the main room of the movie theatre.

"This really can't be good." Akira said worriedly. Tohru ran and bought some tickets.

"Let's go" he told the other two.

"Hai!" the replied in chorus and they entered the darkened room.

**Mikoto's POV:**

I slid an arm around Megumi's shoulders and she rested her head on mine. Everything was perfect. The movie started. But after a few moments, just as the girl was about to open the door to confront the vampire, the scene changed. It became a picture of two bears hugging each other. Suddenly the scene changed again. This time, it showed a movie clip of war.

I struggled to keep his cool but it was hard. I heard giggling and turned to see Megumi in fits of giggles.

"Megumi?" I questioned. She shook her head, still giggling.

"Let's just get out of here." she said and we left the cinema. Suddenly, I was laughing as well.

"Ok, that was funny." I agreed. She nodded and used me as support because she was laughing so hard.

That's how the entire night went. No matter where we went, something horrible or incredibly funny happened. By the time we were back at Megumi's home, we were tired and slightly confused.

"Well, there goes our anniversary date." I said angrily, kicking a rock. Next thing I know, Megumi was kissing me. Hard. I kissed her back.

"Oh well." I thought, "This beats everything that happened tonight."

**End of POV.**

**Megumi's POV:**

I had realized what was happening even though Mikoto-kun had not. His friends wanted him to stay. Right now, she was going to enjoy his embrace. But tomorrow, she was going to talk him out of going with her. She loved him and wanted him to rust her. But right now, she was going to enjoy her not-so-happy ending.

* * *

Hibisha: It's crappy and I know it. Plz review!


End file.
